Naruto Uzumaki vs The World
by Immatureboys
Summary: Naruto wants to go out with Sakura, who he has a crush on since childhood, but things won't be easy between them. For he must defeat her seven evil admirers.
1. Reunion

Authors note: I making this story out toRockAngel150 of deviantart for her awesome artwork. Really gave me the inspiration.

* * *

That night at the Konoha prom Naruto wondered around aimlessly with a soda in his hand bored out of his mind. "Ugh, why do I even come to these things in the first place when I always got nobody to go out with?" Naruto wondered as he dropped down in the chair. He then spotted a cute pink haired girl from a distance which caught his attention. The girl leaned on the wall looking away without a care in the world.

Naruto could not take his eyes off her not even for a second. He was so dazzled by her beauty appearance. "Maybe, this wasn't such as waste after all." Naruto chirped. Naruto begin to straighten his hair, took some mints, and made sure he was dressed nicely. He then approached her with a smooth guy charm hoping to impress her; however, she continued to look the other direction pretending Naruto wasn't there.

"Hey there Sakura how are you today?" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Go away Naruto, your annoying…" Sakura shunned.

"Well that's awfully mean I figure since we both came here to the prom. You might want to spend time with yours truly." Naruto smiled. Sakura signed. "You and just like all the other guys." Sakura denied. "You don't really think you can buy me off with that fake act of yours." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura I assure you I've changed after all these years, since we were little. I even got some new techniques." Naruto said with admiration. He showed off his fighting moves to Sakura.

Sakura yawned in boredom once again. "Even when grown up your still a little kid. You haven't changed a bit." Sakura complained. Bored with his attempts and appearance she walked away from Naruto. Naruto stood there with dumbfounded rejection wondering where he went wrong.

The next morning Naruto ate some breakfast at the usual Ichiraku ramen hoping to forget his miserable rejection with Sakura. "Man I just don't understand her right now, she's even more stubborn then she was last year." He soaked. "Oh don't worry Naruto I'm sure she'll come around." The ramen chief cheered. "Yeah if not there are penalty of fish in the sea." The ramen chief's daughter replied.

"Plain hard to get huh…now it all makes sense…" Naruto felt with fire in his eyes of determination. He quickly dashed off leaving money on the counter. Naruto than found out that Sakura worked at the Konoha hospital healing the wounds of the injured men. He spied on her through a window admiring her hard work. He slipped on an object which made so noise that cause Sakura to be concern. Sakura looked out the window, but nobody was there, so she got back to work. Naruto transformed back to his normal self as he was disguised as a statue.

Sakura finished her shift and clocked out Naruto sat outside waiting for her. "Hey there again Sakura…" Naruto greeted with a sincere smile. Sakura walked away from him pretending he wasn't even there just like last night. Naruto continued to pursue her no matter what, but the more he did the more annoyed Sakura have gotten by his appearance.

"Don't be like that Sakura; just go out with me you'll never know how it'll turn out unless you give it a chance…" Naruto begged. "You're wasting your time; now go away your presence is annoying me." Sakura said. "Come on Sakura why do you have to be so cold?" Naruto asked.

"Even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't understand…" Sakura said. "I could be a pretty understanding guy, so shot away." Naruto joked. "Ugh," Sakura moaned. She walked away from Naruto yet again. "If you don't succeed then try again," Naruto thought to himself. He caught up to Sakura.

"Damn it; knock it off already, your annoying…" Sakura turned her back to tell off Naruto, but was actually somebody else.

"What'd I do…whatever it is I'm sorry…" the other guy ran for his life after Sakura's insult. "Wait, I didn't mean you…" Sakura apologized. The guy continued to ran away as Sakura felt bad for her insult at that random guy. Little did Sakura know Naruto watched her from a distance?

Naruto came back after a mission the next morning very sore on his body. He then checked himself at the Konoha hospital. Naruto waited in his hospital bed waiting for a nurse. Sakura came in to treat the patient Naruto. Naruto looked at the ground with deep emotionless face. Sakura could not help but notice his apathy face.

"Uh, please hold still while I treat your wounds." Sakura ordered. Naruto held his arm out while Sakura treated his wounds. Naruto continued to look another direction. Sakura begin to wonder why Naruto would not pay her a smile like last time. "Hey Sakura…" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yes…" Sakura surprised.

"You want to go out for ramen sometime, my treat." Naruto offered with a smile.

Sakura was completely shocked at Naruto as she felt like an idiot for thinking something was wrong with him. She then remembered the time where Naruto pulled a prank on her when she was little and then she punched him so hard he flew. Sakura started to chuckle a bit.

"You idiot, guess you have change a bit, okay, okay…" Sakura submitted to Naruto date request. "Really…all right," Naruto cheered, but still felt some sore pains in his body as he fell to the ground.

That afternoon Naruto and Sakura went out for ramen. "This stuff is good," Sakura complimented. "Yep, it's the best stuff in the land." Naruto said. "That is really sweet of you." The ramen chief replied in tears. "Guess with work at the hospital must really keep you busy." Naruto said. "You don't know the half of it. Its hurt central, it's like these people keep getting hurt on purpose just to keep coming back see to the pretty nurses." Sakura shot back. "That may be the only reason…" Naruto joked.

The two walked through town together. Naruto felt happy to be with Sakura even if it was only temporary. "So are you free around sometime on break…" Naruto wondered. Sakura signed in grief. "I should have thought you were still going on about that, even after I denied you." Sakura said. Naruto held in his down in defeat.

"I want to see if you truly understand my feelings, so I'll give you a test to see if you're worthy." Sakura suggested.

"Oh man, not another practice exam, I'm bad at those." Naruto complained. "No, Naruto it's not that at all." Sakura corrected.

"I'm giving you a test of a tournament held by my seven admirers if you can defeat them proving that you grown strong, then I will acknowledge you for who you are. I will accept you." Sakura offered.

"Seven evil admirers…who are they?" Naruto stood with confusion. A Jap struck Naruto down to the ground. Naruto rose up rubbing his head. In front of him revealed seven admirers of Sakura, six guys and one girl?

"Oh…yeah…those seven evil admirers, the things I do for love." Naruto repeated feeling that he was in for a fight of his life.

**The battle begins next chapter**


	2. Round 1

Naruto continued to stare at the seven evil admirers knowing he was in for a fight for his life. "So let me see if I got this straight you want me to defeat your seven evil admirers, meaning…all of them." Naruto repeated.

"That's right," only then you can eliminate your rivals. Sakura replied.

Naruto rose up with his head down for a moment. Sakura and her evil admirers stared at Naruto thinking something was wrong with him. Naruto then smiled and lifted his head back up with fierce determination.

"All I have to say is…sounds like fun." Naruto challenged. Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You're not nervous in anyway?" Sakura asked. She was surprised by Naruto determination. "Are you kidding, it's the perfect opportunity to brush up on my skills." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't get so cocky." One of them insulted. "This fool will provide no challenge for me." Second one said. "I don't have time to waste on weaklings." Third one stated. "You have no chance against me." The Forth also had stated. "It would be an honor to see you in the battle field." The Fifth said.

Naruto punched the air in fierce determination once again not fearing anything from Sakura evil admirers. Naruto could not help but smile at the situation despite the odds against him. "I accept the challenge!" he said. Sakura was still skeptical about Naruto decision to fight her evil admirers. "Good luck Naruto, I will be tending to your wounds more ways than one." Sakura said.

"Sakura has seven evil admirers…who knew. Sounds like a drag." Shikamaru asked after what Naruto had told him. "I know, but I'm doing this for Sakura." Naruto replied. "If risking your life for a girl means fighting off her evil fan club, then you're better off." Shikamaru told. "Hey, I don't need to be told that from someone who hasn't been in love before since you always hang out with Temari." Naruto shot back.

"You know he's got a point…why having you two hit it off yet…?" Choji asked eating his potato chips. "We're just business partners and…nothing more." Shikamaru replied spat out his drink blushing. "Anyway you're going to get murdered out there fight off against Sakura evil admirers." Choji warned. "Never mind that I'm still going up for the challenge." Naruto continued.

Shikamaru signed at Naruto hopelessness. "Well guess there is no point in talking you out of it. So we will support you from the sidelines. Somebody has to be there to pick up your dead corpse after all." Shikamaru said. Choji laughed. "Yeah very funny, but at least I'll go down fighting." Naruto said. "I don't know whether to call you brave or just a fool." Shikamaru said. "At least Sakura will watch you get your face beaten for a few laughs." Choji teased.

"Maybe I'm both." Naruto shot back.

Naruto begin to suddenly fantasize about him and Sakura together romantically. "Oh Naruto I was wrong about you why did I deny you before?" Sakura voiced echoed in his head. He then got back to reality shaking his head hard. "No… I can afford to be distracted." Naruto thought while still in training.

Later on Naruto spared with some low rank Genin ninjas back at the academy. "Your good, but you have an opening under your legs." Naruto taught. He did a foot swept on his opponent. "All right then who else wants a demonstration…?" Naruto offered his teachings.

A crash burst into the academy where Naruto was teaching appearing right in front of Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki I presume." He asked.

"That all depends on whose asking." Naruto shot back.

"I am Rock Lee, the hidden leaf handsome devil, and by the end of this match Sakura will finally be my girlfriend once again." Rock Lee challenged. "So forgive me, but you will lose this match." Rock Lee got into his fight stance. Naruto then got on guard prepared to fight.

"This outta be good." Shikamaru and Choji watched from the top. Sakura then came in to watch Naruto first battle.

"Begin…!" Rock Lee charged at Naruto with a full ranged kick as Naruto blocked at countered with a punch of his own. "Impressive move Naruto, but my skills are nothing to be underestimated." Rock Lee wiped his mouth.

Rock Lee charged for a second strike at Naruto directly. Naruto threw random punches at Rock Lee, but he easily blocked all of them. Naruto then threw an uppercut at Rock Lee and leaped up in the air for an attack. The two of them begin to match blow by blow exchanging fist with one another. The two then distanced themselves for a brief moment.

"Not too bad Naruto Uzumaki, no one had ever matched my Taijutsu before." Rock Lee complimented. "I'll show you what I'm made off." Naruto charged at Rock Lee for another round of attack. Rock Lee begun to unwrap his bandages.

"POW…!" Rock Lee did a hard upper kick on Naruto making fly in the air. "Uh- oh, I don't like the looks of this." Sakura said. Rock Lee launched himself up in the air and captured Naruto with his bandages and preparing for a pile driver attack.

"Hidden lotus…!" Rock Lee shouted slamming Naruto to the ground. Rock Lee observed Naruto collapsed self. "I apologize, but I cannot afford to lose to anyone." Rock Lee said. Naruto disappeared revealing a clone.

"What a coincidence, nether can I…" Naruto appeared behind Rock Lee as he was caught off guard. "No way, it can't be…" Rock Lee shouted.

"Way…!" Naruto shouted delivering his attacks with a kicks and punches.

POW…BAM…SMACK…BOOM…! Naruto the deliver his final punch knocking Rock Lee out.

KO…! As Rock Lee was down for the count

Naruto brushed off his shoulder in victory. "Well that's that…" he said. Everyone was surprised victory. "Wow, he really took him out." Choji said. "Who would have thought he could beat Rock Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, trust me, he's nothing compared to the other ones ahead of Naruto." Sakura warned Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto waved to the crowd applauding his him on his sudden victory.

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for the motivation you gave me by taking an interest to this story by either favorites or story alert it means so much to me.**


	3. Round 2

Naruto was excited that he won his first battle against Sakura evil admirers. "Hey Sakura, how'd you like that, Pretty cool huh?" Naruto said. "Don't get cocky Naruto the other ones are nothing compared to him, and you'll be in the hospital before you know it." Sakura warned. She was still not convinced that Naruto would win against her evil admirers.

"Say what you want I'm still not backing down this fight even if you beg me." Naruto shot back. "Dream on already." Sakura replied. "Way to go Naruto." Choji complimented. "I'm impressed too." Shikamaru complimented.

"Rock Lee has been defeated huh; perhaps we've underestimated this challenger Naruto Uzumaki. This could prove quite interesting." An agent reported to one of the admirers. "Maybe I out to give him a taste of my skills." The second evil admirer suggested clutching his fist.

Naruto wondered the town aimlessly hoping to find Sakura in hopes to ask her out again despite her test. "Hopefully her shift should be over right about now." Naruto checked his wristwatch. He arrived at the hospital. "Sorry but Sakura checked out an hour ago. You just missed her honey." The nurse reported. "Oh man and just when I thought I'd catch up to her." Naruto complained. "Do you know where she is now?" Naruto asked.

"Something about going on a mission honey." The nurse replied cutting her nails not caring. "Oh man what a pain I missed her by only an hour." Naruto complained. Naruto then came across a paper. Naruto was puzzled on the paper he found. "The Inuzuka show being held tonight." Naruto read the paper. Naruto smiled in hope. "Maybe I'll take her out to here." Naruto suggested.

Naruto began to fantasize about him and Sakura having a good time at the show beeping red until he realize that he was drawing attention to the crowd. He giggled nervously and walked away.

"You're taking Sakura to a show tonight." Shikamaru asked curious about Naruto's intentions. "Yeah that way she and I will be even closer then we were before." Naruto replied. "Like you two were ever close to begin with." Shikamaru mocked. "Whatever the case I still say it's not worth it. After all you are fighting strong opponents for her sake of affections." Shikamaru said still doubting Naruto.

"Why don't you try dating another girl, I remember there was a girl back at the academy who could not take her eye off you. What was her name…?" Choji suggested and tried to remember the girl while eating barbecue. "She was always the timid and shy one." Choji remembered. "Well it's not important right now, anyway she's come back." Naruto spotted Sakura from a mile away. The Inuzuka…where have I heard the name before," Shikamaru tried to remember a name he heard before.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto called out. "Idiot quit being so loud people going to get the wrong idea of us if you call out to me like that." Sakura reminded. "With that being said, how about a show tonight just me and you." Naruto suggested holding out a paper. "I suppose so I get off early today so I have free time on my hands." Sakura said. "Really cool, I'll see you then." Naruto said. Naruto left Sakura side happy to go out with her. That night…Naruto rushed to the show and met up with Sakura. "Hey there I hope I'm not too late." Naruto said.

"No forget about it." Sakura replied.

"For this performance introducing the man behind the beast…Kiba Inuzuka…" the announcer announced. Kiba busted through the shack with his big dog by his side. "Uh-oh…let's get out of her quick." Sakura suggested. She knew Kiba, but wanted to get away from him. "What…why… the show is just beginning," Naruto asked? "He's another one of my admirers back then. He confessed to me back at the academy, but I turned him down because…well he had a wild personally." Sakura reminisced. "Well he must have some pretty cool tricks." Naruto hoped.

"I'll say," Shikamaru replied in the back. "This is going be awesome." Choji said eating his usual bag of potato chips. "What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked surprised on their sudden appearance. "Are you kidding we could resist to see the chance of Kiba Inuzuka in action. I heard his family is great animal tamers." Shikamaru reminded.

Two men lit two rings on fire for Kiba and his dog's performance. "Man beast clone!" Kiba dog turned into Kiba himself. Kiba and his dog Akamaru did a whirlwind together through the fire ring and escaped unhurt. The crowd was in an uproar. "Wow this guy really is good and so is his dog." Naruto clapped on his performance. "This trick is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Kiba said talking to Naruto in the crowd as Naruto didn't know it.

"Hey you think you could teach me something like…" Naruto paused as "WHACK…!" Kiba struck him down with his claw. "Hello Sakura I trust you've been well. He seems nice." Kiba greeted. Kiba then threw Naruto into the ring as a challenge. "Knock him dead Naruto." Choji bid good luck. Kiba leaped to Naruto side and whacked him again. He laughed to Naruto defense. "Come on you really think you can take me on." Kiba teased.

"It doesn't mean I'm through with you yet." Naruto struck Kiba, but he blocked his attack. When Naruto opened his eyes it revealed another Kiba. The real Kiba appeared behind him. "You didn't think Akamaru was my only pet did you, I have others?" Kiba reminded. There revealed four extra Kiba's all dog clones. "Tear him to shears..!" Kiba ordered his dog clones. Kiba dog clones attacks Naruto at the same time as he tried to defend himself again their barrage of attacks. The real Kiba watched from the sidelines enjoying his struggle against his clones.

"Any clone you can make I could do better. Shadow clone Jutsu…!" Naruto clones then attacks Kiba's clone dog's one by one. "Well now Sakura if he is still alive I might pay for his treatment all for you." Kiba said hitting on Sakura. "Hey Kiba…are you done yet?" Naruto asked as he defeated all his dog clones. The crowd cheered for Naruto

Angered by his performance Kiba gritted his teeth. "No one out shrines me…let's go Akamaru." Kiba shouted as he charged at Naruto for an attack. "Man beast clone." Kiba called out. Akamaru turned into Kiba once again as they release a spinning tornado attack against Naruto.

"BLAM…!" Kiba struck Naruto down again

"Damn it…" Naruto said down from the attack. Kiba laughed at his misery. "Feel the wrath of the evil admirers Naruto." Kiba continued to tease. "The league of evil admirers oh that's original." Naruto shot back. "Mock me all you want, but you still have no chance of winning." Kiba said.

"Everybody has a weakness Kiba, and I intend to find yours." Naruto replied. "Oh yeah…well too bad you won't be around to…" Kiba stopped his sentence as his nose caught a scent of something. "Ugh, what is that…smell?" Kiba asked bothered by the scent.

"Surprised…I knew you had a deep connection to dogs, so I took precautions and manage to get the foulest smelling item I can use as a repellent on you." Naruto shot back. "Let me see it's made out of: dead fish, rotten eggs, molded cheese, bad bread, and more old stuff that's been in the fridge for day's year's maybe." Naruto mocked. Kiba and Akamaru were so bothered on the smell that their eyes began to water and their nose became stuffed. "Damn you Naruto…" Kiba cursed.

"With that being said…it's over for you." Naruto charged at Kiba for an attack with his shadow clones.

"Na…Ru...to…Uzu...maki…barrage…! Naruto clones uppercut Kiba in the air, and then whammed Kiba and Akamaru slammed him down to the ground.

KO…!

Naruto waved his arm in the air as a sign of victory. Shikamaru and Choji rushed to his side, but were bothered by the scent Naruto had on him as they covered their noses. "Pretty clever there Naruto." Shikamaru commented. "Hey where'd Sakura go?" Naruto searched. "Maybe she was so bothered on the scent that she left early." Choji suggested.

"Oh man…this sucks!" Naruto complained.

**More to come on the way thank you again for your support it give me the motivation to write more.**


	4. Round 3

The next morning, Naruto spent hours in the shower trying to get the bad scent of rotten food off of him. He even put in a lot of cologne to get rid of the smell. Naruto got dressed as a knock came at the door.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up…" Naruto greeted. "Hey man I just heard that…" Shikamaru paused as he was still bothered by the rotten smell he used on Kiba the other day. "Ugh dude, how many showers did you take this morning?" Shikamaru asked. "Uh…eight I guess…I even put on some cologne while I was at it." Naruto replied.

"Better take a couple more while you're at it…the girl back at the academy has been waiting for your return, and yet your battles have stood her up." Shikamaru reported. "Really could it be Sakura?" Naruto asked smiling. "Oh yeah I wish, no it's some other one. Now come on don't keep her waiting." Shikamaru rushed.

Naruto quickly rushed through the shower for the ninth time. "Ugh, well I suppose I'll tell her to wait a bit longer. Any girl would have left right about now." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"You'll have to forgive my friend he could be a little goofy at times." Shikamaru reported to the girl waiting for Naruto. Moments later…Naruto leaped down to the girl side. She was surprised on his appearance. "Hey there didn't know I had my own fan club." Naruto said.

"You idiot, don't you remember back at the academy, this girl is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto took a deep look at Hinata grown up self and suddenly recognized her. "Hinata it's been a while." Naruto greeted. "Now you recognized her." Shikamaru reminded. "Whatever I'm gone." Shikamaru left those two alone together.

"Naruto…" Hinata staggered. She twitched her fingers nervously while blushing. Naruto was still puzzled on what she wanted. "Hinata what's going on?" Naruto asked. Naruto zoomed into her face which made her turn beep red; therefore fainting. "Hinata…oh man why does this always have to happen?" Naruto asked. Naruto fanned her giving her fresh air.

"Hinata are you okay…" Naruto asked. Hinata awakened as Naruto kept his distance to keep her from passing out again. "Thank goodness you had me worried for a while there." Naruto was relieved. "Naruto I'm so sorry this is rather embarrassing for me." Hinata apologized. "So how have you been lately, is there something you wanted?" Naruto asked.

"I was… wondering… if you…if you… you'd like to go out with me. I understand if you'd say no. forgive me if I'm coming off too strong." Hinata asked out. Naruto thought about it for second. He suddenly thought about Sakura rejection towards him giving the cold shoulder even after his last fight. Naruto could not help but feel upset.

"Not at all Hinata, let's go I'll take you wherever you want." Naruto accepted. "Really…" Hinata replied excited. "Sure thing Hinata it's my treat." Naruto replied with thumbs up. The two of them hung out as they walked through the park together enjoying ones company.

"Yeah I remember back at the academy I was a real goof ball then. Like how I would always pull pranks on the teachers or spray paint the faces of the Hokage." Naruto reminisced. Hinata giggled at him for a bit. "You were always just being… yourself backed then." Hinata replied. "I also heard about your battles going on…and I thought you were great." Hinata said. Naruto rubbed the back of head nervously when Hinata commented him. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Naruto thanked.

"There you are…" Sakura found Naruto. "Oh hey there Sakura, just hanging out are you familiar with Hinata?" Naruto introduced. "Never mind that idiot, I went to your place to look for you and here I find you flirting with another girl." Sakura said. "Flirt…?" Hinata replied blushing red after Sakura words. "I'm so sorry…" Hinata ran off. "Wait Hinata…" Naruto called out.

Sakura continued to pull Naruto by the ear as Naruto remained confused about what he's done. "Come on Sakura cut me a break here, whatever I done, I'm sorry okay. Or could it be that you finally acknowledged me and want a kiss." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura unexpectedly on the lips. That angered Sakura as she punched out Naruto.

WHACK…! Naruto went flying.

She wiped her lips from him. "You jerk, that is not why I dragged you here." Sakura said. An arrow flew by as Naruto caught it containing a message. He read the message. It said… "Dear Naruto Uzumaki; you are invited to the Hyuga banquet tonight in your honor. Please come, your presences is requested. P.S you are also free to bring company over." Naruto read the message. Hinata spied on Naruto from a corner concerned for his safety.

"Wow, must be something fancy I cannot wait." Naruto cheered. "It's obviously a trap you moron." Sakura corrected. "Hey even so…can't deny a free meal." Naruto replied. "So what were you about to say Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura began to blush at Naruto, but she tried to hide it denying her feelings towards Naruto. "Nothing…just nothing, I'm going back to work my break time was over three minutes ago." Sakura said as she left. "Man sometimes I just don't get her." Naruto wondered scratching his head.

"Wow a fancy meal in your honor I'll be able to get some training done there." Choji cheered. "Choji since when did stuffing your face become a part of training?" Naruto said. "That's just his way Naruto, don't worry about it." Shikamaru defended. "It is rare to see you be invited to something this fancy." Shikamaru said.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura arrived at the Japanese mansion of the Hyuga. A fancy dinner was prepared for the four of them as Choji mouth begin to water. "Please help yourself to our meal we've prepared Naruto Uzumaki." A house keeper woman greeted. "Don't mind if I do." Choji began to chow down. Shikamaru began drinking green tea that was offered to them. Naruto and Sakura also began to chow down on the meal. Hinata ate her food slow uncertain about the appearance of someone.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki…you presence is honors us all." Neji, an older Hyuga clan member, arrived in the room acting nice. "Looks like dinners over." Sakura said recognizing Neji as the third evil admirer. "It is good to see you again Sakura. I see you've been well." Neji said still putting on a fake nice guy act. "Yeah, just peachy…" Sakura replied uncomfortable around Neji. "You two seem good for each other." The house keeper said.

"Why don't we enjoy this nice meal and put our differences aside." Neji suggested. "I'll eat to that." Choji accepted as he continued to eat rapidly. Hinata ate her food nervously while around Neji. Neji looked at Hinata which made her chinch with fear. "Your reputation precedes you Naruto, even after being gone some so many years you're still as low as a simple Genin, a weak and pathetic outcome." Neji mocked. Naruto got offended by his comment as he tried to hold it in. "I thought they taught you in the Hyuga clan that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or is being ignorant your best strong suit." Naruto shot back.

"Fate is inevitable Naruto; you cannot change it even if you tried. You're destined to end up in nothingness." Neji explained. "You're wrong…" Hinata interrupted. "Naruto has change even if you can't see it. It's you who hasn't changed and I intend to show." Hinata continued. Hinata got into her fighting stance.

"I will not stand idly by while you bad mouth Naruto for own reasons. Byakugan…!" Hinata challenged as her eyes grew veins near their temples bulge. "How pitiful you intend to challenge me; I'd suggest you surrender now if you know what's good for you." Neji warned. "No brother, I'm not afraid anymore, true I was weak back then but I'm not weak now, so I'm going to show you how much I've changed." Hinata said.

"Bring it of then… Byakugan!" Neji shot back. His eyes grew with veins near their temples bulge. Neji got into his fighting stance ready to defend himself. "This will be over quick." He said. Neji and Hinata charged at each other with full assault as matched palm blow by palm blow.

Naruto, Choji, Sakura, and Shikamaru watched their match. "This is like a family feud. Their Hyuga blood burns deep within their family." Shikamaru said. Neji struck Hinata in the heart causing her to lose her focus. "You are weak Hinata." Neji said. He delivered the finishing blow with multiple palm techniques. She was down on her knees, and then she collapsed injured.

"Now you know Hinata, once a failure always a failure." Neji said. Naruto rushed to Hinata side to tend to her wounds. "Hinata…" Naruto called out. "Sakura, please help Hinata out. I'm going to finish what she started." Naruto said challenging Neji.

"Come now you want to face me. Your destiny is to lose." Neji warned. "Your destiny crap is getting on my nerves, unlike you I forge my own destiny and I'll make you see why." Naruto said. Neji smiled mocking Naruto.

The two of them took their fighting stance preparing to fight. The two charged at each other. Naruto was about to punch Neji; however, Neji blew Naruto away with only one fist without breaking a sweat.

"Hump…you fool…as I told you before I could read your movements." Neji reminded. "I'm not done yet…shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto called out as he created multiple clones of himself to attack Neji.

"You can't possibly conceal yourself with clone for my eye." Neji struck down Naruto clone one by one with breaking a single sweet. "Oh yeah well How about this?" Naruto leaped up in the air for a strike, but was blocked.

Neji smiled at his failed attempt. "Rotation…!" Neji called out silently. Neji did a quick spin that blew all Naruto shadow clones away. Neji then took a break drinking some green tea. Sakura rushed to his aid to help Naruto up.

"Hey…if I accidently wet my pants could you pretend I got rained on?" Naruto asked. "It's not raining Naruto." She helped him up. "Any tips you can give me on how to beat this jerk it's like he reads my every move before I could even make it?" Naruto asked.

"All I could say is…try not to be caught in his eyes and maybe he won't keep reading your moves, because let's face it, you are a pretty easy target." Sakura advised.

"I hope you're prepared to lose as much as that misfit of a sister of mind." Neji said. Naruto rose back on his feet prepared to fight Neji once again. "You're the misfit here. Stop acting all high and mighty, everybody has a weakness." Naruto shot back.

"There are no blind spots within my techniques. If you continue to rush in without thinking you will surely die." Neji warned. "I'm not backing down so easily." Naruto tried to strike Neji with a punch, but Neji countered his jab with a gentle fist to Naruto's punch causing Naruto hand to vibrate.

Naruto's hand could not stop shaking. "What the hell?" Naruto sneered. Naruto grasped his right hand to keep it from shaking even more and his body suddenly started to tremble.

"I warn you… give up now and admit defeat." Neji warned. "Oh man what do I do now?" Naruto asked while at Neji's mercy.

Naruto got out a Kunai knife and cut his right hand to stop the shaking feeling as he suddenly changed up his fighting style. He got into a stance with not wide defensives. "This is the fighting style I was taught by the old pervy sage, and to think I would actually use it."

"Interesting…show me." Neji said. The two of them prepared for a second round. This time Neji made the first move, the two of them matched blow by blow of fist. Neji was surprised on his fighting style. "How is this possible? I can't read his movements." Neji looked deep within Naruto's eyes as Naruto's eyes were filled with nothing but apathy. "Sorry Neji, but even I don't know what move I am making here and now." Naruto said. "Come on is that it? Well if you're done then I'll attack you…instead." Naruto went in for an attack on Neji, but even with Neji's Byakugan on he still could not read his movements.

BLAM…!

Naruto was able to get a strike at Neji for the first time. Naruto went in for the second time, but Neji caught his attack and struck him deep in the heart. Naruto was frozen in place over his strike.

"You were careless Naruto…but that's reality. This match is over." Neji said.

"Your right Neji, it is over, this is for you…Hinata." Naruto said tapping Neji shoulder appearing behind Neji, but before Neji could react Naruto delivered the final powerful right hook against him.

KO…!

"Impossible…I can't move." Neji said pinned to the ground as he is body was shaking that it couldn't respond to his body movements. "Right back at you Neji…your own stun move." Naruto shot back.

"He did it." Shikamaru was surprised at his victory against him. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." Choji said impressed with Naruto victory as well. "He was able to deceived Neji, no way." Sakura said.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great." Naruto thanked. "Hey you mind if I get some food to go." Choji asked still eating. "Go right…ahead." Neji granted. The three of them left the mansion proud on Naruto victory. Hinata was still collapsed from her defeat, but she smiled at Naruto even if she didn't see him.

**More to come on the way**


	5. Round 4

The morning day Naruto rested in bed feeling stressed with the battles of the evil admirers. He had so much on his mind that he didn't do much around. He later went out for some fresh air. "Man what a pain, even I'm started to wonder is this all worth it in the end. Sakura has been over one guy in the past back at the academy and I couldn't compete with him." Naruto thought. A running flash passed Naruto by a second which caused him to be on guard.

"Aw man what now? I'm not in the mood for this. Leave me alone." Naruto suggested. Naruto looked all around for the running flash. A voiced laugher echoed inside Naruto's head. As the voice continued to echo inside his head, he held his hands tightly to his head trying to rid it out. The running flash continued to pursue Naruto as he evaded every blow struck at him. "Oh man why me?" Naruto asked.

"I had enough of this…" Naruto punched the running flashing revealing a scary long haired blond girl. "Ugh…you hit pretty hard for a weakling." She said. "Still I can't imagine someone like you actually beat Neji. He was a thought opponent." She complimented. "Um…thanks I guess, but listen could we do this next time. I'm not feeling up to this." Naruto asked.

"Humph…whatever, but nonetheless I will be serious next time, so be ready." She said as disappeared. He then bought an ice cream from a convenient store to ease his stress. "Damn it…what is with these guys?" Naruto companied.

A massager hawk flew to Naruto as Naruto got the message from his talon. It revealed a message from Sakura. "Let's go out tomorrow night." It said. "Well at least going out with Sakura would help me ease my pain." Naruto hoped. The next day… Sakura waited for Naruto at a night club.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Your way late I didn't think you would show up. I had to recover after that battle with Neji after all, he was tough guy compared to Kiba. Naruto replied. "Those three all had…baggage leftover." Sakura said. "Yeah, well you're so called…baggage nearly killed me. Naruto shot back.

"What did you do to make your admirers so insane?" Naruto asked. "You know how it is after a rejection they hold a grudge. They'll never get over no matter what. Speaking of which what about you and Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Me and her are friends we never had a special relationship not that I can see." He replied. "Perhaps you just too clueless to even see it." Sakura lectured.

"What…?" Naruto replied. "Oh never mind…." Sakura erase the subject. "Okay if you really want to know we went out on one date and talked for a bit nothing more nothing less is that what you wanted to hear?" Naruto snapped. "Wow now you are totally different to today. A jerk I could say in the least." Sakura shot back. "Sorry I never I acted this way before, this whole evil admirer's thing missing with my head." Naruto said. "Are they really holding that much of grudge against you for…?" Naruto paused. A sudden strike came to Naruto causing Sakura to be on guard.

The puff of smoke had revealed the scary long hair blond. "Ino…!" Sakura greeted. "You know this girl?" Naruto asked. "Oh we go back…way back." Ino shot back. "Yeah she confessed to me…" Sakura paused. "Oh let me guess she confessed to you and once again you turned her down flat…unlikely story." Naruto guessed.

"Her confession meant nothing it was just only a simple phase." Sakura said. "A phase huh…" Ino replied angry. "Well…phase this…" Ino prepared a jump kick at Naruto; however, Sakura easily blocked the attack. "If he can't have you then nobody can?" Ino shot back.

"Well you'd better prepare yourself for a beating of a lifetime Ino pig." Sakura got on guard to fight Ino. "Bring it on wide forehead!" Ino challenged. The two of them fought each other matching blow by blow. Exchanging fist and kicks with one another. The two then distanced themselves for a brief moment.

"Guess your skills haven't gotten rusty after all these years." Ino complimented. Ino then pulled out a ninja chain for the second round as Sakura pulled out her Bo staff. The two fought yet again matching blow by blow trying to land a hit on each other. As the two of them continued to match blow Ino caught Sakura's weapon with her chain. "I'm sending you back to our leader in thousand pieces you wide forehead slut." Ino pulled Sakura in for an attack but Sakura had countered with knee attack to Ino's face.

"I rather be dead then go back to him, you two deserve each other the most he's arrogant and your just a pig." Sakura shot back. "Whatever slut, this belongs to the league which means your pal Naruto most defeat me with his own abilities." Ino barked. "Um…I don't think I could hit a girl." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his in denial.

"Like it or not you don't have a choice." Sakura went behind him and started to control Naruto's movements from behind. They fought Ino once again exchanging fist with one another. Naruto landed a couple of hits on Ino while he continued to block Ino's blows.

Naruto then struck Ino with an uppercut causing her to fall back. "Grr…fight your own battles you ignorant ass!" Ino vanished once again as her move part Sakura and Naruto apart.

"I'm going to finish you off once and for all." Ino formed a seal with her hands. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Naruto be careful she is going to try to control your mind with her jutsu." Sakura warned. "You are too late Naruto… your mind now…Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino called out. With no time to spare Naruto held an ugly guy out in front of him to block Ino's move. Ino was now in a guy's body as her old body was collapsed.

"What…!" Ino shot back. Ino now realized she was in the wrong body and that her technique had failed. "Naruto what the hell are you waiting for…she's in a different body." Sakura shouted. "See you later Ino…now I can't hold back anymore… you're through." Naruto shouted. Naruto charged at her with a powerful jab. He had knocked Ino out cold as she vanished away from existence.

"Well that's that…" Naruto said in victory as he brushed off his hands.

**Will update more on the way**...


	6. Round 5 & 6

"Hey Sakura…want to go out on date together again?" Naruto greeted with a smile at the hospital and some flowers. "Sorry honey, you just missed her, somebody already picked up your lovely girlfriend." The Nurse reported. "What…you've got to be kidding me?" Naruto shot back. "I wish I was dear, but I'm afraid so. She was picked up recently by some handsome bad boy and WOW was he charming." The nurse admired by blushing. "Where did she go now?" Naruto asked. "I don't have a clue dear." The Nurse replied.

"I'm telling you man you should just give her up, I don't think fighting against strong people is really worth her affections." Shikamaru lectured. "I'll say she barely even gives you the time or day." Choji said eating his usual bag potato chips. "That what makes it more interesting…Sakura being hard to get." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Choji signed at Naruto's hopelessness to give up on Sakura. "It's highly likely that she'll twist you around her finger then dump you sooner or later dude like her admirers." Shikamaru said. "I'll find the answer once I beat her admirers for myself." Naruto said.

Naruto looked on an ad on concert going on tonight. "What's this…battle of the bands tonight free admission?" Naruto read the paper. "Check this out…the band concert features Maestro Gaara and Sai. Naruto these guys are professionals." Shikamaru warned. "Sakura actually go confessed by those two." Choji asked. "Look…I don't know and I don't want to know all that matters is taking them down." Naruto said. "You're going to need some help dude…those two are a deadly combination." Shikamaru said. "Count me in as well. This is going to be fun." Choji cheered.

* * *

Later on that night…

The three of them arrived on stage of the music hall waiting for battle. Choji begin to tingle. "What a matter Choji, don't say you're getting scared?" Shikamaru asked. "What…me scare that is an insult." Choji shot back as his legs were shaking. "Have you talked to Sakura lately?" Shikamaru asked. "Not really guess she had better things to do." Naruto said. "Guess again dude. She's right over there." Shikamaru pointed. They spotted Sakura hanging out with some mysterious guy. "Whoever he is I'll show him." Naruto said determined.

Gaara and Sai arrived on stage as both of them took a deep breath. Gaara and Sai took out their batons to conduct music with their music band as Gaara created multiple clones with musical instruments. The two of them put their batons together and clashed them together creating a projectile wind attack that blew Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji away, but they still were on their feet.

"Anything they can do I can do better…Muti Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto created multiple clones of himself clones as a band wielding different musical instruments. "Dude…what do you know about conducting?" Shikamaru worried about Naruto's plan. "I learned a few things…let's leave it at that." Naruto said as he pulled out a baton of his own. "Now follow along with my rhythm everybody." Naruto ordered.

Naruto began to conduct some music with Shikamaru and Choji along with his clones. Sai and Gaara were not fazed by their comeback as they just stood there. Both of them nodded at each other as they prepared for another comeback. Sai continued to lead the band while Gaara performed a Jutsu. He then summoned the sand demon raccoon Shukaku. The sand demon blew out a howling wind that blew Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and his clones away with their powerful impact. "Ugh…Damn it." Naruto cursed. "Come on Naruto you don't want to make yourself look bad in front of Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke…where is he?" Naruto asked. "Right there by your girlfriend." Shikamaru said. They spotted Sasuke with Sakura.

"Then let's show him what we're made of…Shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto barked. Naruto began to conduct with his hands instead making the music play in a dramatic tone setting the mode. Shikamaru took over his shift as he summoned the nine tailed fox to fight the sand demon. Sai and Gaara began to also lift their music. Both beasts fought against one another. The two groups hanged in focusing their energy on their beast. Both their music matched each other with powerful sound as the beast matched each other with their claws. As the situation got intense Naruto put more power into his beast as they eventually overpowered Shukaku.

Both Sai and Gaara were very surprised on Naruto's performance as Shukaku came crashing down on Gaara and Sai. Victory went to Naruto.

KO…!

"Yes…how do you like me now Sakura?" Naruto cheered. "Look again dude…looks like she left with Sasuke moments ago." Shikamaru checked. "Looks like Sasuke have become very shady. It's no wonder why the girls like him. He's so popular." Choji complimented. Who side are you on?" Shikamaru asked.

While Shikamaru and Choji were in a conversation Naruto looked up as he could not help but think about his final challenge with Sasuke. "Sasuke…you've finally shown your face all these years. Now we'll see which one of us is stronger. I will finally claim Sakura affection's." Naruto thought. "I'll show you that nobody breaks her heart and makes her cry." Naruto stood there filled with much determination.

"If I do this, then you will not kill Naruto." Sakura asked going with Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head response. "I can't make any guarantees." Sasuke stared into the night sky with his fingers crossed.


	7. Final Round part 1

**Author's note- Whew, Thank goodness my account is back up and running again, since these past few weeks my stories have experienced error message after error message and it's been very frustrating trying to fix with one of the support agents, but now everything is back to normal and I'm giving the final battle since my birthday is this month…so ENJOY. **

* * *

That afternoon Naruto was eating lunch at the usual ramen place very concerned about Sakura. "Come on dude, a girl like that isn't worth getting yourself beat up over." Shikamaru said. "I'm sure there are plenty other fish in the sea, speaking of fish, one side order old man." Choji ordered. "Coming right up kid." The chief replied.

"Just because you had a bad love life doesn't mean I will?" Naruto shot back. Shikamaru blushed as he cleared his throat. "Never mind me, it just wasn't meant to be." Shikamaru said.

"I doubt that you came all the way here just to convince me to let go of Sakura." Naruto said. "I came to tell you earlier she went with someone and he's expecting you for some time." Shikamaru said. "Must be another one of her evil admirers, who is it this time?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you'll be surprised to find out, I'm not going to spoil it one bit. The place you're going to meet at is the old clan village north from here." Shikamaru reminded. "Everyone says that place has been haunted ever since the clan was eliminated long ago." Choji explained.

"Well, I'm not scared I never go back on my word." Naruto said with the utmost passion. Shikamaru and Choji smiled at his determination as Naruto paid for his meal and left.

Naruto then geared up as he was ready to set off, and then found Hinata at his door before leaving. "Naruto-kun, are you going out?" she asked nervously twitching his fingers. "Yeah, pretty much." Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, if I was in terrible danger, would save me at any means necessary?" she asked. "Yeah I would Hinata, I would risk my life save the people I care about, but why are you asking this all of a sudden?" he wondered.

"It's because…it's because…I liked you for a really long time ever since we went to the academy together I always had my eye on you and not once I thought differently of you in a negative way." Hinata confessed out.

Naruto placed his hand on top of Hianta's head as she was bleep red. "I know Hinata; I'm an idiot for not seeing your feelings sooner. You always gave me courage no matter what." Naruto convinced with a gentle smile.

Hinata signed deeply trying to ease her nervousness. "You haven't changed after all these years Naruto; even now I'm kind of jealous of Sakura. She is still caught up with her old feelings, so you have to reach her, but promise me you'll come back safety." Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll come back safety with Sakura, and that's a promise." Naruto said with determination with his thumb up. He then took off with incredible speed after Sakura.

"Good luck Naruto." Hinata bid farewell bowing to Naruto.

* * *

"Well then, start by proving your loyalty by killing her." Sasuke said to Sakura's proposal. Sakura then pulled out a kunai knife feeling very valuable and was about to kill Karin who was injured from battle.

Sakura held back as Sasuke was about to attack her from behind as Naruto interfered and saved her from Sasuke's assault. "It's been a while Naruto." Sasuke greeted. "You're not looking so bad yourself Sasuke." Naruto greeted back. "You're still the same loser as you were before." Sasuke insulted. "And your still the hell bent lunatic on your own personal revenge, give it up already!" Naruto demanded.

"Humph…A fool like you couldn't possibly understand. You're wasting your time." Sasuke shot back. "Sakura, why don't you stay put, I'll handle him." Naruto ordered, but little did he know Sakura was under Sasuke Genjutsu as she didn't reply back trapped from reality.

"Sakura…?" Naruto answered as he waved in front of her face, but was no reaction.

"Sasuke…what did you do to her?" Naruto shouted.

"She came back to me on her own free will which means that the only person she see's now is me, you on the other hand is just an illusion." Sasuke said. Naruto charged in for a punch as Sasuke dodged his blow. Bring Sakura back or else!" he demanded. "She couldn't let go of me even if she tried, but I don't care." Sasuke said.

"How dare you, she wouldn't do something like that." Naruto shot back. "Do you intend to fight me for her?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, because unlike you I'm…I'm in love with Sakura and I will fight for her sake." Naruto confessed out load.

"How very touching, I'll remember that once you're gone." Sasuke used his hand sign as he sent a bunch of mindless zombies at Naruto. Naruto picked up a katana as he started to fight the zombies groups at a time. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he called out as his clones fought off the zombies.

As Naruto face Sasuke he also pulled out his katana ready to fight. The two then charged at each other with full throttle the two of them launched up in the air and clashed swords. Naruto's fell to the ground as his sword shattered to pieces.

"Pathetic…yet you still call yourself a ninja, I would have thought you've gotten stronger than this." Sasuke barked. Naruto threw some kunai knife at Sasuke as he defected them all, but one hand a paper explosive that delectated on impact.

Naruto then charged at Sasuke throwing one random punch after another to try to get a hit on Sasuke as he then fought him with his own fist. "This brings back painful memories." Sasuke said. "You mean the time I totally kicked your butt." Naruto reminded.

"Don't get cocky loser!" Sasuke barked.

"Sakura if you could hear me in there, I'm fighting for you, I'm going to take you back, remember who you really are Sakura, stop dwelling in the past and look to the future. I'm here for you don't have to suffer anymore." Naruto explained trying to get through to Sakura, while still fighting Sasuke.

"Its useless loser…you can't break a genjutsu by just words!" Sasuke snapped while still fighting Sasuke.

"Remember who you are Sakura. Sakura…!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto's voice echoed inside of Sakura's head while still under Sasuke's control. Naruto's clone's then grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the walls. Inside of Sakura's head flashback of memories of her and Naruto began to appear in her.

"Naruto…?" Sakura answered back to reality.

"Sakura…" Naruto answered back as he rushed to her aid.

"Glad to have you back." Naruto said happy, Sakura then grasp his hand. "Naruto, thank goodness you're here." Sakura said as a tear ran down her eye. "That's the Sakura I know, because I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto cheered.

Sakura giggled at his comment. "I never thought I'd hear that from an idiot like you. You sure you didn't get that from sensei's books?" Sakura giggled. "I'm positive Sakura. When we get back there are a ton of things I want to tell you." Naruto said. "Well I'll be willing to listen." Sakura accepted.

Naruto was then stabbed from behind by Sasuke's katana. "You won't be able to tell her anything once I'm through with you." Sasuke barked. Naruto fell to the ground hurt from the attack. "Although I am surprise by the way you broke my genjutsu, you still lost which mean victory is mind, but you've tried… you've tried your very best." Sasuke chirped.

"Farewell loser, we won't meet again." Sasuke bid farewell as he kicked Naruto's body.

**Next one coming up…the epic conclusion…**


	8. Final Round part 2

Author: Happy Birthday Rockangel150 of devantart, date might be somewhat different in Thailand from where I'm live, but anyway here is the story you've been waiting for. Hope you like it. It really inspired me, and I enjoyed writing the story.

* * *

Moments after his defeat from Sasuke, Naruto had lied unconscious in lost deserted world. Naruto rose back on his fight as he discovered that he wasn't in the Uchiha hideout anymore. "Am I really dead?" he wondered.

A bunch of apparitions of fallen ninja's begun to surround him. "You have failed us Naruto, and to think we actually believed in you." One ghost said. "You are a failure as a ninja and a person." Another ghost said. "You should have never been born." Third ghost taunted. "You're nothing more than a monster." Ghost continued to torment Naruto. "It was foolish for us to believe in you, you have let us down." Other Ghost taunted.

"I must have hit my head harder than a thought." Naruto hissed. Naruto placed both hands on his head trying to rid the voices from the spirits of the fallen ninjas. As the spirits continued to whisper in Naruto's head he covered his ears to block off all sound. "Relax Naruto, this is obviously a Genjutsu." He said to himself.

"Damn it. Don't fall into temptation I've got to focus, but I never was good at Genjutsu. Still I have to try." Naruto said.

"Why are you fighting the urge, you don't belong out there." A shadowy figure of Naruto showed up. "Who are you?" he demanded. Isn't it obvious I'm you." The shadow greeted. "But I am your shadow, I am the emotion the feeds on the negativity of others of recoil your existence. I also feed the nine tailed fox power with my emotion of darkness." Shadow Naruto said.

"The emotion that feeds on negativity." Naruto asked.

"Indeed, the nine tailed fox and I are one; the darkness resides in both of us, or in you to be exact." Shadow Naruto said.

"We should join together and teach our foes a lesson." Shadow Naruto offered. All of a sudden an unexpected punch smacked Shadow Naruto sending him flying.

"Honestly he's even more annoying than the original." Sakura barked. She rubbed his hands after her punch attack.

"Sakura," Naruto called out.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized.

"To be killed like this, I know I wanted to die in battle, but not like this." Naruto complained. "But seriously, what do you see in an emo like Sasuke. What's he got that I don't have?" Naruto asked.

"He was talented in many ways Naruto, the truth is I was the one obsessing over him that I begin to shove you away every time you've tried to comfort me. When you started fighting against the evil admirers I started to take you for granted that you liked me. He never looked at me the way you did Naruto, but now I'm willing to move on and make amends." Sakura explained.

"I've been fighting for you all this time." Naruto replied.

"Maybe you should be fighting for something other than me, and besides didn't you have a lot of things to tell me when the battle was over?" Sakura reminded. Sakura faded away into the wind after her conversation.

"I see it now." Naruto figured.

Naruto sat down meditated quietly for a while to focus his inner energy. Sasuke was about to deliver the final blow on Sakura, but eventually Naruto had came flying in towards Sasuke for an attack. "Sasuke!" Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the face.

"I don't know how you came back loser, but I won't make the same mistake twice." Sasuke said. Sasuke drew out his katana as Naruto drew out his katana. "It's time to finish what we started years ago." Naruto challenged.

"Only one of us will fall for this round." Sasuke smirked.

The two charged at each other with full force. They launched themselves up in the air and clashed swords. Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground as Sasuke had collapsed.

"You loser…" Sasuke moaned in pain.

Naruto rushed to Sakura aid. "Sakura, I'm glad to see your okay." Naruto said. "You idiot I should be telling you that, you really had me worried back there." Sakura replied. "Don't worry Sakura, no matter how beaten up I get I always come back no matter what. That is, now that I have someone I'm fighting for." Naruto said stretching his muscles. Both Naruto and Sakura looked down blushing.

"If you have time to gloat, then you should have time for our fight. You just caught me off guard." Sasuke said as her rose on his feet still determined to fight.

"Your right, it's just us now." Naruto shot back. Naruto griped his katana tightly.

Sasuke then preformed multiple hand signs. "Fire style, phoenix flower Justu!" he shouted. He spat multiple fireballs at Naruto. Naruto had evaded his fire attack. The two of them had clashed swords once again matching blow for blow. Naruto then manage to get a hit on Sasuke while clashing swords.

"Now I'm angry." Sasuke shouted. Sasuke charged at Naruto with full force. Naruto tried to counter, but Sasuke saw through his every move. Naruto took a look in his eyes as he found out the sharingan was on him. "It's like he's reading my every move, just like Neji." Naruto thought. Sasuke leaped for a final strike as Naruto's blade had shattered in pieces. Naruto lied on the ground collapsed after Sasuke's attack.

"Naruto…!" Sakura shouted worried about Naruto.

"I suppose we now know who superior one Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura approached Sasuke closely. "Yeah, we do, but it certainly isn't you." Sakura said. Sakura kicked Sasuke in the groin and threw and left hook at him.

"You bitch!" Sasuke shouted. He threw a powerful right hook at Sakura. "Don't hurt Sakura Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Try this…!" Sasuke said performing another hand sign. "Chidori…!"

"I'll take you on that." Naruto shot back. Naruto rotated his hands back and forth. "Rasengan…!"

The two launched themselves at each other for a final assault with their great powers. Both attacks had impacted the whole stage. Sasuke was on his knees after the impact. "How could this be possible that you've gotten this strong?" Sasuke asked. "It's over Sasuke, Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out. Naruto summoned a clone finish off Sasuke. Both Naruto's ran up for a final punch against Sasuke.

KO!

Naruto stood in place catching his breath after his battle with Sasuke defeating the last evil admirer. Sakura rush top Naruto's aid to heal him with her power. "You really are a reckless idiot. But you are my idiot." Sakura said. "Yeah, who do you think I did all of this for?" Naruto asked.

Naruto grasped Sakura's hand with affection. "I defeated them all Sakura." Sakura smiled as she healed the bruises from his body. "You've proved more than enough that you truly care about me." Sakura complemented. Sakura grasped Naruto's face. Naruto closed his eyes. Sakura pulled on his cheeks.

"Hey, that hurt Sakura." Naruto moaned in pain.

"Gotcha, you didn't think I was going to kiss you didn't you." Sakura teased.

"Now, close your eyes." Sakura ordered.

"Why, so you can do that again?" Naruto suspected.

"Close your eyes!" she demanded in anger.

Naruto quickly closed his eyes not expecting anything. Sakura moved in for kiss. Sakura broke away from a brief moment. Naruto stared at Sakura with deep affection then he placed his lips on Sakura returning the kiss. Naruto blushed after the kiss. "It's just as I promised you." Sakura winked with a smile.

"Come on, let's go home. Treat me to something other than ramen." Sakura said.

"Okay you got it. I know the perfect place."Naruto replied with a smile. The two of them held hands together walking back to the village peacefully as they watched the sun rise from the sea.

THE-END


End file.
